


You didn't refill the coffee pot!

by HeyBoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Art, M/M, Post-it Notes, Sort Of, Swearing, everyone lives in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: This is a sort of texting fic but with sticky notes left on a refrigerator door.Created for the WinterHawk Bingo.Square: Creative Swearing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	1. The Refrigerator

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the WinterHawk Bingo for a ridiculously fun card! I'm trying to fill each square with a different type of work, so this one is a bit of an experiment. Let me know if you think it works!


	2. Bucky

Hey you lazy goat-fed cock wart, you didn’t refill the coffee pot!


	3. Clint

Fuck you, you greasy turd-whistle!


	4. Bucky

I wonder why you assume I’m talking to you, you jizz booger.


	5. Clint

Because you accuse me every day, spineless shart box.


	6. Tony

Can you two dim-witted bull pizzles leave love notes on your own fridge?


	7. Bucky

Elitist cum barnacle.


	8. Clint

Pig-faced pile professor.


	9. Steve

Hey assholes, sorry I forgot to refill the coffee.


End file.
